


That Was Scary

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Torchwood version of domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Scary

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/15/07

* * *

“Jack, I’ve found our man!” Toshiko jumps up from her computer, grabbing her coat. “He’s right outside, but he’s moving fast!”

“Excellent work! Gwen,” Jack says, tossing her the keys, “get the car ready. He’s not getting away this time.”

They’ve been tracking this man, or more accurately the bit of alien tech he’s carrying, all morning and lost him about 2 hours ago; he just vanished off the radar. Jack’s not letting him slip away again. He rushes down from his office and is greeted by Ianto, coat in outstretched arms.

“Thanks.” Jack takes his coat. “Love you.” And kisses Ianto on the mouth.

“Mm- be careful.”

Throwing his coat on, Jack stops abruptly and turns back. He stares at Ianto for a moment. “That was scary.”

“Yes, it was, sir.” There is just the slightest hint of a smirk on Ianto’s face. “You’d better hurry.”

“Right. Yes.” Jack turns to go, stops, pats his pockets, as if he’s forgotten something, then rushes out of the hub after Tosh and Gwen.

Ianto heads for the small kitchen, to have a fresh pot of coffee ready for their return.

“Yaaannn-toooo!” Owen bellows from the autopsy bay. “I need a new pen; this one ran out of ink.”

Gritting his teeth, Ianto turns back in that direction. “Owen, you may have a broken arm, but both of your legs still work.” He grabs a couple of pens off Gwen’s desk, muttering under his breath, “And if you don’t leave me alone, I’ll find a way to cripple you permanently.”

* * *


End file.
